


Mischief

by privatesnarker



Series: Neon Verona [4]
Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privatesnarker/pseuds/privatesnarker
Summary: For oliszka on tumblr, who prompted Romercutio + “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in”. This is set in the same futuristic verse as No Strings On Me and Cordial Relations, so Mercutio’s human form is a psychic illusion, Romeo has a cybernetic heart, and Benvolio’s an android. (Because of the verse I chose to set it in, it also ended up less Romeo/Mercutio and more Romeo&Mercutio.)





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be crammed into the Sparkly Prompt Ficlet Collection, where nobody would ever find it, so I rehomed it as an official part of this verse :)

Romeo stopped walking and pulled off his headphones.

“Oh man, this is such a bad idea.”

The red lights of the Capulet mansion glowed through the forbidding wrought-iron gate. Beside him, Mercutio had shifted colours from his usual overall bright orange to a matching dull sunset, the closest he ever got to looking inconspicuous.

“What, are you going to desert me? You thought it was a great plan just now.”

Romeo laughed quietly.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“Why thank you, I do try.”

Mercutio ambled towards the gate as if he was taking a relaxed Sunday afternoon walk, and Romeo admired his courage as he followed, much more meekly.

“Pity Benvolio’s got maintenance. God, I hope there’s no dogs.”

He pulled at the straps of his rucksack, then fiddled with the sleeves of the too-warm coat dimming the glow of his heart. Mercutio had walked through the wide-meshed metal loops and swirls without hesitation, and was now looking around.

“I don’t see any. And can you imagine Benvolio trying to climb the gate? He’d be even slower than you, provided the thing wouldn’t just collapse.”

Romeo, almost at the top, gave a halfhearted protest; most of his mind was focused on not losing his footing, and avoiding any pointy bits. He managed to straddle the gate, swung his other leg over it, took a deep breath and jumped –-

Amazingly, he landed on both feet and kept his balance. Mercutio mimed an ironic round of applause.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Mercutio kept watch as Romeo took off his bag and set to work. Five minutes later he was done, and they snuck out the same way they had come. As soon as he was over the gate, Romeo broke into a run, and only stopped when he had reached the end of the street, Mercutio laughing by his side. He turned to take one last look at his handiwork. The mansion stood on a shallow hill, clearly visible over the walls surrounding it from this distance. The side facing the city center now had a glowing yellow inscription on it.

 **CRAP** ULETS SUCK

“Perfect,” Mercutio mumbled.


End file.
